


Between Us

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Dief on a mission...





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).




End file.
